There are various display panels currently available, such as a liquid display panel, an LED display panel, and an OLED display panel. All of which need to provide a data driving signal to a display panel from a data driving module, such that the display panel may be driven to display images.
An impedance difference, either significant or negligible, exits between data signal transmitting lines corresponding to each column of sub-pixels. Such impedance difference may be caused by a length difference between the transmitting paths, local unevenness of the manufacturing process or the like. The impedance difference may lead to display abnormality. While the display panel has an increasing size, each data module shall provide a data signal to an increasing region, such that the impedance difference becomes greater and thus causing more significant display abnormality.
In the prior art, in order to address the display abnormality caused by the impedance difference, a length difference between transmitting paths in the peripheral area may be reduced. However, the above method is limited by manufacturing processes as it depends upon the manufacturing processes.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.